Slogra
Slogra is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a demonic knight who serves Death. It fights on the ground with a spear. Description A spear-wielding enemy resembling a skeletal pterosaur. Slogra is almost always seen paired with Gaibon, probably as a nod to their initial appearance as two of the four final bosses in Super Castlevania IV. In some Castlevania games, both enemies are usually found in areas near where Death can be encountered, as they are his loyal servants. Slogra attacks by approaching the player and lunging with his spear when close enough. When injured, his spear will break apart and then he will resort to stab using his beak instead. In this phase, Gaibon can also grab and carry him through the air and drop him on top of the player for heavy damage. Appearances ''Super Castlevania IV Slogra is the first of the three final bosses before fighting Dracula. He shoots exploding fireballs from his spear when he attacks, and when hit, he jumps above the screen to land where Simon is standing. After losing half of his health, his spear will break, leaving Slogra to attack by quickly jabbing forth with his long beak. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of the Night, Slogra has teamed up with Gaibon. They are the first bosses Alucard will encounter. He attacks with his spear, knocking away the player. Once Slogra has sustained enough damage, his spear will break and he will start to attack by lunging with his beak. If Gaibon is not low on health, he will grab Slogra and drop him on the player. In this fight, Slogra is arguably more dangerous than Gaibon. His spear attack does much more damage than Gaibon's flame attacks, and he can also use a magical attack with it that does about twice the damage of Gaibon's ultimate flame attack. It is possible to get through the first half of this fight without taking any damage, however. To do so, one must attack Slogra, wait until Gaibon picks him up, and then dodge Slogra when Gaibon drops him on the player. Attack him and repeat this process until Slogra dies and then finish off Gaibon, who will be much easier to avoid without Slogra. Slogra, along with Gaibon, are later seen in the Cave of the Reverse Castle as normal enemies. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance While Slogra does not properly appears in this game as an enemy, his fossilized remains can be seen in one of the backgrounds of the Skeleton Cave along with those of Gaibon. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In ''Dawn of Sorrow Slogra returns as a normal enemy. Both him and Gaibon can be encountered in the Mine of Judgment. Gaining dominance over Slogra's soul grants Soma the Magic Spear Throw ability, which allows him to throw spears as he did with the Winged Skeleton's soul in Aria of Sorrow. Events of Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Slogra alongside Gaibon were found inside Dracula's Castle. When Death attempted to have them report on what was going on, the two attacked him, catching him off-guard temporarily, although he killed them all the same. However, when killed, they didn't seem to react at all to their demise, piquing Death's suspicions. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Slogra doesn't team up with Gaibon that often in this game, although commonly one appears in the same area as the other (often in adjacent rooms). Like in previous games, Slogra hits the player hard, knocking them away, either by impaling them or by performing a three-hit combo. This time around, Slogra's spear does not break; therefore, he's never seen fighting barehanded as he did in previous games. Slogra doesn't have his characteristic mummified appearance in this game either, instead appearing somewhat muscular. He is rather infamous for his grab attack, which consists in stabbing the player with his spear while a glowing yellow energy pumps and continuously damages the player. While incapacitated, the player is also vulnerable to other enemies' attacks, which can quickly result in death. This is potentially dangerous in Crazy Mode. Due to the nature of his movements, he can be a bit tricky to fight, as he has a tendency to start attacking before reaching the player, often making them be received by an attack before they they even reach melee range. In addition, some of his moves briefly make him back up just before performing the hit, which oftentimes puts him out of harms way while at the same time it almost ensures that it's his attack the one that will connect instead. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin Slogra returns as a normal enemy. Both him and Gaibon can be encountered in the Tower of Death. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' / Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Slogra appeared in an artwork for Lords of Shadow; however, this only led to a statue of Slogra making a cameo appearance in the secret ending after the credits. This same statue cameo returns in the Revelations DLC, where Alucard can actually explore the church Dracula awakens in. Other appearances ''Castlevania'' (animated series) Slogra appears alongside Gaibon in the Castlevania animated series, fighting against Trevor, Alucard and Sypha. They team up as they did in Symphony of the Night when Gaibon grabs Slogra. Trevor slays Slogra with the creature's own spear. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Super Castlevania IV - Slogra - 01.png|'Slogra' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 01.png|Background of the Skeleton Cave in Harmony of Dissonance with Slogra and Gaibon CoD Slogra Concept.JPG|Concept art of Slogra found in the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Dxc 020.png|'Slogras enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Slogra.png|'Slogras artwork from ''Lords of Shadow Slogra Twitter.jpg|Image of Slogra from Lords of Shadow posted on David Cox's Twitter account Slogra.jpg|A statue of Slogra from the Revelations DLC for Lords of Shadow 2 boys.jpg|'Slogra' and Gaibon in the Castlevania animated series DlPNQetUYAUxS5y.jpg|'Slogra' and Gaibon in the Castlevania animated series image0 (1).jpg|'Slogra' and Gaibon in the Castlevania animated series image0.jpg|'Slogra'in the Castlevania animated series Slogra (animated series) - 01.png|'Slogra' in the Castlevania animated series Videos Super Castlevania IV - Slogra, Gaibon and Death Symphony of the Night - Library Monsters Symphony of the Night - Gaibon and Slogra (main encounter, Luck Mode) Symphony of the Night - Gaibon and Slogra (alternative encounter, Luck Mode) Trivia *This enemy is originally called Berrigan in Japan, probably a reference to the pacifist Daniel Berrigan. But why a demon was named after a pacifist is a mystery. See also *Death *Gaibon References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com External links * es:Slogra Category:Demons Category:Knights Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies